Jekyll, Hyde
by prkjmins
Summary: Setelah sekian lama, Jaehyun akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini. [NCT SMROOKIES fic ; jaehyun x taeyong (jaeyong) ] (T with Parental Guide)


Jung Jaehyun kalah, untuk pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **JEKYLL, HYDE**

 **Storyline by flawjae**

 **© 2016**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **storyline amburadul detected ; diksi tak beraturan ; disingkat—absurd.**

 **don't like? don't read and no bash.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan 'kalah'. Memang ia pernah kalah satu atau dua kali, namun Jaehyun selalu belajar dari kesalahannya tersebut lalu berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Lelaki itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya kalah, sebab ia sangat membenci kekalahan.

Tapi sepertinya, kali ini Jaehyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk kekalahannya kali ini. Pria itu benar-benar sudah kalah telak. Berkali-kali ia menyentakkan tangannya pun, rantai itu tidak bisa lepas dari pergelangannya. Lagipula percuma juga ia melakukannya, hal itu malah membuatnya kesakitan. Semakin Jaehyun menguatkan hentakkannya, sakit yang mendera tubuhnya bertambah, membuat tulangnya serasa remuk.

Jaehyun sedang digantung, di kamar kekasihnya sendiri.

Waktu itu jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka perlahan. Seorang berambut cokelat gelap masuk ke dalam kamar itu dengan mata menatap tajam tubuh Jaehyun, seolah ingin menelanjangi sosok tersebut. Lee Taeyong, kekasih Jaehyun yang kembali setelah seharian telah menggantungnya secara kejam di kamarnya.

"Maaf aku pulang malam, sayang. Tadi aku sedang mencari referensi di perpustakaan, jadi agak lama," ucap Taeyong santai sembari meletakkan tasnya di meja, tidak tahu kalau Jaehyun sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa di sana. Jaehyun hanya diam. Alasannya ada dua, antara tidak tahu apa respon yang harus ia keluarkan, atau tidak ingin membalasnya.

Taeyong kemudian menatap tepat pada pupil lawan mainnya, tak lama ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum yang sama sekali bukan milik Lee Taeyong, dan Jaehyun membencinya sehingga ia membuang mukanya ke samping, membuat kekasihnya tersebut terkejut atas tindakannya.

Taeyong kecewa, namun tidak berlebihan. Ia yakin kekasihnya itu hanya berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Kaki jenjangnya mengambil beberapa langkah, lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan sang kekasihnya. Tangannya kemudian meraih dagu Jaehyun lalu mengarahkannya untuk menghadapnya. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajah Jaehyun setelah seharian tak melihat kekasihnya itu.

Keadaan wajah Jaehyun sangat buruk. Kulit wajahnya tampak kotor akibat terkena debu serta keringat yang sepanjang hari terus menetes melewati pelipisnya, bibirnya kering dan pucat karena ia tak mendapat minum seharian, juga jangan lupa dengan kantung hitam yang berada tepat di bawah matanya.

Tapi Taeyong tetap menyukainya, karena itu adalah Jaehyun.

Taeyong memajukan wajahnya, bibirnya ia tempelkan dengan bibir pucat milik Jaehyun cukup lama. Tidak melumat, hanya mengecupnya dengan waktu yang lama. Setelah puas, ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Jaehyun kemudian mengelus sayang surai hitam pria itu. Taeyong melakukannya setulus hati, namun percuma karena itu membuat Jaehyun semakin risih.

"Jaehyun sayang, tersenyum lah untukku," ucapnya lagi dengan nada merajuk. Pria di hadapannya tidak memberi jawaban, masih tak sudi untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Melihat itu, Taeyong menghela napasnya pelan. Mungkin nada merajuk saja belum cukup untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Jung Jaehyun.

Oleh karena itu, ia kembali bergerak. Tangan Taeyong beralih menuju dada Jaehyun lalu mengelus-elusnya beberapa kali. Ia kemudian mencium leher pria tersebut, perlahan bibirnya melumat kulit kenyal kekasihnya, membuat Jaehyun tercekat seketika. Di tengah kegiatannya, Taeyong tersenyum senang. Benar dugaannya, ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memenangkan seorang Jaehyun yang perfeksionis itu.

" _Mmh_ —Jaehyun- _ah_..,"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku, jawab aku."

Taeyong sepertinya tak menggubris pertanyaannya. Kesal, tentu saja. Walaupun dalam kurung Taeyong sedang memuaskan baik dia dan dirinya sendiri, tapi Jaehyun tetap saja tidak terima kalau kekasihnya itu tak menjawab tanda tanya miliknya. Jaehyun akhirnya dengan paksa menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan keras, rasa sakit yang tadi sempat hilang kembali datang. Tapi tak apa, karena gerakan yang ia lakukan tadi berhasil membuat Taeyong mundur.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Jaehyun. Pria itu meringis kesakitan, Taeyong baru saja menamparnya sangat keras. Bahkan bunyi tamparannya tadi sampai menggema di ruangan tersebut. Tak tahan dengan perlakuan Taeyong, Jaehyun menatap tajam kekasihnya itu.

Dan Jaehyun sadar akan sesuatu. Di mata Taeyong, tidak ada sinar yang biasa terdapat di dalamnya. Bukan sinar yang menyilaukan, tapi sinar kehidupan. Sinar yang membuat Taeyong menjadi sosok yang menyenangkan, juga sosok yang membuat ia luluh. Ketika pria tersebut menatap langsung iris pekat bak mutiara hitam itu, Jaehyun merasa sangat asing.

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini kepadamu? Sudah jelas jawabannya—,"

"—aku tidak ingin kau kemana-mana."

Tepat setelah kalimat itu dilantunkan, Taeyong dengan cepat melepas seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan, menunjukkan tubuh indahnya tepat di depan Jaehyun. Bibirnya kembali melengkung, kedua tangannya bergerak melepas rantai yang mengikat tangan lelakinya. Jaehyun dengan tubuh lelahnya akhirnya jatuh di atas kasur, terbebas dari ikatan 'sang iblis'.

Awalnya, Jaehyun merasa lega—meskipun pergelangan tangannya berdenyut dan perih akibat borgolan rantai yang sangat kuat. Penderitaannya telah berakhir, Taeyong dengan baik hati melepaskan rantainya sendiri tanpa memberi syarat apapun kepadanya.

Tapi, ternyata Jaehyun salah.

Terlepas dari rantai bukanlah akhir dari penderitaannya. Sebaliknya, ini adalah awal dari penderitaannya. Taeyong sudah menduduki tubuhnya sambil memegang tali. Dengan cekatan, ia mengikat kembali tangan Jaehyun dengan tali itu.

Ah, Jaehyun tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya setelah ini.

.

.

Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya kala sinar matahari masuk melewati celah-celah jendela. Menjadi seorang yang sensitif bukanlah hal yang mudah. Seperti ini, sinar remang-remang saja sudah membuat pria itu terbangun dari istirahatnya.

Terlanjur bangun, Jaehyun melihat sekitar kamar yang menjadi ruang tidurnya semalam. Dinding bercat biru muda, furnitur serba putih, dan gorden berwarna oranye yang setengah terbuka. Ini sudah pasti bukan kamarnya; miliknya berdominan hitam, juga lebih lebar dari kamar ini. Jaehyun juga tak memakai selimut berbulu hangat—

Ah, dia baru ingat. Dia tidur bersama kekasihnya.

Jaehyun memijat keningnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba serasa pening. Pria itu ingat kejadian semalam. Kejadian dimana kekasihnya menjerat tangannya dengan tali lalu dengan gilanya bermain di atas tubuhnya. Banyak sekali bekas luka yang diciptakan oleh Taeyong, sampai rasanya sudah tak bisa dihitung berapa jumlahnya.

Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya ke atas, mencoba untuk melihat luka yang berada di sana. Tercetak jelas bekas jeratan borgol juga tali di pergelangannya. Bukan itu saja, di lengan bagian atasnya juga terdapat memar yang sudah membiru. Dan percaya atau tidak, semua itu adalah perbuatan seorang Lee Taeyong.

Iris hitam pria itu kemudian beralih ke samping tubuhnya. Di sampingnya, Taeyong sedang tertidur dengan tangan kanan berada di atas dada bidangnya. Sekali lagi Jaehyun dibuat heran dengan Taeyong, pemilik wajah polos itu menyembunyikan banyak sekali misteri. Dibalik sifatnya yang sangat jauh dari kata 'penjahat', ternyata ada satu hal yang sangat berbeda tersimpan di dalam. Sesuatu seperti— _bengis dan ganas._

Jaehyun sebenarnya tak ingin bermain dugaan, tapi ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ia menduga, _apa Taeyongnya itu gila?_

Di saat Jaehyun sibuk dengan pikirannya, Taeyong melenguh pelan sambil menggeliat. Sosok itu kemudian membuka matanya perlahan, dia terbangun.

"Jae?"

Jaehyun tersadar dari pikirannya, ia memandang wajah kekasihnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dikatakan takut; Jaehyun tidak takut, dikatakan marah; pria itu tidak marah. Yah, Jaehyun tak tahu harus bagaimana sejak kejadian semalam.

"Selamat pagi," Jaehyun tersenyum samar, nada halus serta senyuman tulus yang ia suka akhirnya kembali. Pria itu sepertinya sudah yakin bahwa yang sedang tidur di sampingnya saat ini adalah Taeyongnya yang asli, _bukan_ Taeyong si bengis itu.

Senyuman Taeyong perlahan pudar saat matanya melihat bekas luka tercetak di sepanjang tubuh kekasihnya. Matanya langsung membulat, "Astaga—Jaehyun- _ie,_ kau kenapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" ujarnya panik.

Pria bernama lengkap Jung Jaehyun itu hanya membalas pertanyaan Taeyong dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang."

"Tidak apa-apa kepalamu! Aku akan cari obatnya, jangan kemana-mana."

Setelah sekian lama, Jaehyun akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini. Lee Taeyong, dengan _kepribadian gandanya_.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **JANGAN SALAHIN AKU KALAU KALIAN GAGAL PAHAM SAMA CERITANYA, AKU JUGA GAGAL PAHAM KOK**

 **ide si taeyong punya kepribadian ganda itu keluar waktu aku dengerin lagu vixx yang voodoo doll. kenapa bukan yang hyde? gatau deh._.**

 **awal ngerjain ini aku pikir-pikir, bagus enggak ya kalau sekiranya ada sequel? tapi, setelah seharian aku mikirin itu, rasanya _too impossible_ bikaus aku punya hutang banyak/tepok angin**

 **thanks for reading, mind to review?:))**


End file.
